


Time Squared

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse fandom sttng drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Squared

"You asked for it," he teases, backing away, hands raised. He laughs, turns to run, but I am too fast.

Stepping forward and reaching, I seize him and spin him around. "Did I?" I ask, smiling. "And what are you asking for, Jack?" Then I try to pull him close.

But he leans back slowly, eyes wide, brief and sad; I am looking at him and he is consciously lengthening the moment, stretching this time as much as he can.

I can't wait. I grasp him firmly by the braces and drag him forward again. "Now you're mine," I whisper.


End file.
